


Here's Your Sign

by wistfulmemory



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The notes appear in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Your Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: River Song and pictures of billboard signs

She enjoys leaving messages for him all over time and space. It’s like an intergalactic scavenger hunt. And anything surface is free game: the psychic paper, the home box of a category 4 starliner, the oldest cliff faces in history (made of pure diamond). She only wishes she could see his face the moment he realizes whom the message is from. (She does have a sneaking suspicion that the TARDIS has recorded and saved those moments, and if she asks nicely enough, the TARDIS just might share them with her.)


End file.
